The Origins of Near
by Odelia-Chan
Summary: So basicly this is a Harry Potter is Near sort of thing I stink at summeries so bite me. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Beginings

A/N. I know I should be working on my other story 'Demon who lived' but I needed to do this since there are not many of these out there. In fact, I have found only one, and in that Near was a girl. It was finished and I wanted to see how this went. I mean no offence to the author of this story I loved it but I felt that I needed to see how far I could take this plot line.

**July 31 1980**

Lily Potter tried hard not to scream as she gave birth. How did other women make it look so easy? You see Lily was nine months pregnant with twins. Earlier that day around 7:00 am, she had gone into labor. She had been there for hours as it was now around 8:57 pm. Her husband James was standing next to her holding her hand saying encouraging words to her. In rage and pain, she grabbed the man's shirt collar.

"You bloody arse I'm going to bloody kill your for this! If I don't die right now I swear I will make your life a living hell!" She screamed at him. Terror filled James Potter's eyes as he tried to get out of his angry wife's iron grip. The nurse finally announced the arrival of a healthy baby boy. Both Lily and James smiled as the nurse gave the child to James. The boy had black messy hair and hazel eyes like his father.

Then the second baby came. He came around 11:59 only seconds before midnight. He had snowy white hair and dark almost black eyes. James and Lily looked at each other in concern. None of the family members that they knew of looked anything like this child.

"What's wrong with him is he an albino?" Lily asked the nurse. She lived in the muggle world where it was more common to have this condition as it was even rarer in the magical realm.

"No not according to the readings they would give any conditions that they had." The nurse said taking out two birth certificates. Shrugging James and Lily gave their son's names.

**NAME: **_Alex James Potter_

**DOB: **_7/31/81 8:57pm_

**FATHER:**_ James Charles Potter_

**MOTHER: **_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

**GODFATHER: **_Sirius Orion Black_

**GODMOTHER: **_Alice Longbottom_

**NAME:**_ Harry Remus Potter_

**DOB: **_7/31/81 11:59pm_

**FATHER:**_ James Charles Potter_

**MOTHER: **_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

**GODFATHER: **_Remus John Lupin_

**GODMOTHER:**_ Aromada (sp?) Tonks nee Black_

Neither of the couple knew that in five short years that their entire lives would change.

**July 31 1985**

Four years ago on All Hallows Eve, the Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter home. The parents were not home that night but Lily's sister Petunia who had made amends with the woman was watching the twins that day. She was killed the moment that Voldemort had entered the home. After he killed Petunia he attempted to kill the twins but for some reason he could not.

Dumbledore said that it was Alex who defeated him. But here is the real story.

*Flashbacky ripple thingy*

_Lord Voldemort stared at the two boys sitting in the crib in front of him. The one with black hair did not interest him very much. But the one with white hair disturbed him. His dark gray eyes stared at him in not fear but like someone who was trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle. Voldemort cast a spell that calculated a child's magical potential. The reading: 85%._

'_Holy Capricorn! I need to do something about this.' Voldemort thought to himself. He knew a spell that would make someone practically a squib but it took a while to work. _

"_Magicae abiit" He said. The jet of bright orange light shot towards the one and a half year old. The light soon engulfed him and Harry Remus Potter was robbed of his magic. But that did not matter as he would become more powerful._

*End Flashbacky thingy*

So that's what happened. After Voldemort cast the curse on Harry, he attempted to kill him but failed. No one knew which brother deflected the curse but today they were to find out. You see in old families like the Potters it is tradition that a child be tested on magical ability with an ancient spell. Anyway, I'm done explaining so back to the people.

James watched as his two five year old sons sat in the living room waiting for him to test their magic. He frowned as he watched them. He boys who would take after him but he only got one, Alex. Alex was a perfect model of him in every way shape and form. Harry however was the complete opposite not just in looks but in personality as well. Harry was quiet and hardly ever spoke and when he did, it was to answer a question which was short and blunt.

As James watched his sons, he couldn't help but pick apart the differences. Alex was hovering on a toy broomstick making whooping noises and yelling. Harry on the other hand was sitting on the floor his right leg bent behind him and the other hugged to his chest. He was solving a puzzle that was half white and half black.

The boy was strange to say the least. James shook his head to clear these thoughts about his youngest son and strode into the room.

"Okay boys are you ready?" He announced. Alex stopped and jumped off the broom. He landed right on Harry's puzzle destroying it. Harry's eyes widened but then schooled into an indifferent mask.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Alex said excited. **A/N. I don't know if a five year old would have a kind of trouble speaking anymore but if they do I'm not gonna write it.**

"Hmm, fine by me." Harry said shrugging as he stood. James took out his wand (Me: Not like that perverts) and pointed it at Alex.

"Okay so this won't hurt. _Mensura!_" A jet of purple light shot out to the boy and he let out a yelp of surprise. The purple light surrounding him turned green signaling an average power. "Okey so now it's Harry's turn. _Mensura_!" The purple light engulfed the white haired boy then glowed white saying no magic at all.

James gasped. There had not been a squib in the Potter family in centuries. "Harry do you know what that means? It means you don't have any magic." James looked at the child. Harry's face remained stern.

"Harry aren't you upset?"

"Not really no." He said monotonously.

"Why?" James asked shocked. With all the successful magical people out there, he would expect Harry to be devastated. The boy simply went back to his ruined puzzle and began to rebuild it.

"I can have so many other successful careers in the non-magical world." He was already half finished with the puzzle having memorized it the last time.

"Like what? What's better than being an Auror?" James asked disbelieving.

"A detective I suppose. I've been fallowing this detective that goes by the name of L. He seems like an interesting man. No one has ever seen him." Harry said not taking his eyes off the now finished puzzle. "Besides I'd make more money in Euros than I would in galleons." He now looked up at his father with large dark eyes that seemed to see straight through his soul.

"Really, that's nice." He turned away. He had to call Albus.


	2. Dumbledore and spells

**A/N. Okay so I was wrong that story is not finished, I think. I don't really know. But anyway let's get to the story. By the way, yes it**_** was**_** Alex who defeated Voldemort as Harry had no more magic. Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things I always forget them. Yeah do I sound like J.K Rowlings and****Tsugumi Ohba****? No, I think not.**

"So young Harry is a squib. It must have been Alex then. So anymore news?" Albus Dumbledore inquired to James. James had called him saying that it was urgent to tell him about the findings of youngest Potter child. James sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he wasn't really upset about being a squib he seemed well just detached about the whole thing. When I asked him why he wasn't upset he said that he would just get a job in the muggle world. He's also been doing a lot of puzzles like this morning he was working on one that was black and white and I don't know how many pieces." James said still in shock about the whole thing.

'_Mmmm maybe it's for the best to send Harry somewhere else. He seems to have a high intellect so maybe I can call up Quillish and see if there is any room in his orphanage.' _Dumbledore smiled and asked if he could enter the home. James agreed. After Dumbledore entered the home, he asked if he could speak with both Lily and James in private.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, sir?" Lily asked worried. She had been worried for her son's well being in the wizard world and being a squib. She would admit that Harry's demeanor disturbed her a little. His quiet nature, emotionless eyes and the way he looked at everything as if he was solving a puzzle.

"I have a friend in the muggle world that takes in- mentally gifted children such as young Harry. You see these children have special talents like computers, electronics, and others. If you wish, we could send Harry to this place so he would not have to live in a world where he will be shunned. What do you say?"

Lily and James looked at each other trying to decide if they should or should not to send their son to a place like that. He wouldn't be shunned right?

"Okay Albus it's for the best." Lily said tears welling in her eyes. "When shall you be taking him?"

"I was thinking we could take him now so you won't have time to worry too much. I shall take him myself if you don't mind." The couple nodded tears running down their cheeks. "Where is his room?" Even if he had never met the boy, he knew that the child mostly stayed in his room reading, playing with toys or solving puzzles.

"U-up the-e st-tairs last room on the r-right." Lily said. Dumbledore only nodded his head and walked up the set of spiral stairs. When he reached the top, a small flash of black and read tackled him in a hug.

"Grampa Albus!" Young Alex Potter cried hugging his favorite Grampa. Albus chuckled and pried the five year old off him. "Hello Alex. I was looking for your brother he's going to a special place for people like him."

Alex looked at him in confusion. "For squibs? Why is he going away he isn't that different? "Albus sighed in sadness.

"You see Harry might get jealous about not having magic. So I'm going to send him to a place where he can be with other non magical people. Can you tell me if he is indeed in his room?"

"Oh, yeah he's in there. Can I say goodbye first?"

"That might not be a good idea. Harry may try and attack you or me so it will be better if I did this alone." Alex looked down in sadness and nodded. Dumbledore nodded his head and walked over the door that read:

_**Harry's room please knock.**_

The old man respected the boy's wishes and knocked on the white oak door. He waited until a sharp 'Come in' then entered the room. The room was small and had almost nothing in it, save for a bed, a trunk, a bookcase and several puzzles. Dumbledore stared at the room when a tiny soft voice spoke up.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore. I suppose you did not come here to have a little chat. So what do you want?" The voice sighed. Dumbledore looked to the owner of the voice. The figure was small, very pale and had white hair. Dumbledore had heard much of this child but nothing prepared him for the five year old. The boy suddenly looked up at him and he got a chill. The child's eyes were wise beyond even Dumbledore's years. They were a deep dark grey almost black in color, under the child's eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep.

"Well hello Harry. The to the point kind of boy I see. Well I guess there is no point in beating around the bush. Harry I would wish to take you to a friend of mine. He owns a place for mentally gifted children. Your parents have agreed for me to take you there." Harry looked at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. He then looked down back the small puzzle at his feet.

"So I don't have much of a choice in this do I? There is a 70% chance that you'll obliviate me, a 20% chance that you'll stun me and take me there and a 10% chance that you'll just take me there without doing anything. So what are you going to do? Whatever you do I don't care." Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I am going to have to obliviate you. If you know about the wizarding world then you might slip. _Obliviate._" Dumbledore whispered the spell then said a quick stunner. The boy's eyes went glassy then shut as he was stunned.

Dumbledore picked up the small child then activated the portkey that sent them to the front doors of Wammy's house. Dumbledore wrote a quick letter stating that the boy's name was Nate River. With that the old man left the five year old on the front steps on the orphanage then left.


	3. Wammy, Mello, and Matt

**Hola kiddies! It hasn't been that long has it? Well hope you like this. It's short but just until I get some ideas for the next chapter. This chapter will be in first person Pov is that right? Yeah it is. Near may be a little OOC because he is just a child right now. Oh but first a word from our sponsor! **

**Nny: Have you ever wondered why there is so much sand. Well, Sand it's everywhere get used to it. ^.^ **

_**Harry/Near P.O.V**_

I wake up confused and dizzy. _Where am I? Wait, who am I?_ I can't remember anything. I'm scared, cold and confused. I calm down enough to take in my surroundings. The building I was asleep in front of had a large sign reading

_Wammy's House._

This only makes me more confused and curious. I want to find out where I am and who brought me here. I knock on the door and an old man opens the door. He looks around above me and starts to close the door looking annoyed. I quickly say something to get his attention.

"Down here sir." The man looks down and his eyes widen when he sees me. He then smiles in a warm fashion he then speaks in a kind and soft voice.

"Hello there child. I am Mr. Wammy and what might your name be?"

"I don't know Mr. Wammy. I can't remember very much except that I like puzzles and I never really had any toys where I was before. Wherever that was." I look down, why couldn't I remember anything about my parents and my name.

"Oh well that's alright you probably hit your head before you came here so why don't you come in and we'll see why exactly your parents or whomever left you here did." I look at him confused. What did he mean by that? I voice my question and he just chuckles.

"Child my orphanage is also a school for the gifted. We test children from other places to see if they qualify for our orphanage. Wait what's that on your shirt?" I look down and see a note pined to my shirt. Mr. Wammy takes it off and reads it. He then smiles widely. "Well it looks like you have a name Nate River." _Nate? That's my name. Okay_.

"Oh okay so what kind of test is this going to be?" Mr. Wammy just smiled at me and took me to a room with a tiny chair and a desk. He told me to sit and wait. I sat down and he walked over to a large filing cabinet. He pulled out a stack of papers and a pencil. He wrote something on the first sheet then handed it to me.

_An hour later_** Because I'm lazy.**

"I'm finished sir." I say putting the last dot on the end of a sentence. Mr. Wammy looks surprised but smiles. He walks over to me and looks over my test.

"Well Mr. River it seems that you have what it takes after all. I had no doubt mind you but can't hurt to be sure. Now since you are going to live here you need an alias. How about Near?" I was surprised that he made one so fast. I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Why Near sir?"

"Well I took the first two letters of your first name and the last two of your last and put them together."

"Um, but wouldn't that be Naer?" Wammy looked startled but laughed at himself.

"Uh why don't you just switch the a and the e then it'll be Near." I giggled at that. I think I'm going to like it here.

**From here, it will be third person I don't really like doing first person.**

"Alright Near you'll be sharing a room with and Mello. Just a couple warnings: Don't touch any of the chocolate or video games if you value your life." Near stared at Wammy.

"Err, may I ask why?"

"You'll find out." Wammy lead Near to a room with the number three on it. He knocked twice and a boy with longish hair that looked about 7 or 8 opened the door. He looked at Near with a strange look.

"Who is this?"

"Mello this is Near, you and Matt's new roommate." Mello's eyes widened.

"Really. Okay, nice to meet you Near." Mello smiled at the white haired boy.

"Nice to meet you too. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Mello smiled deviously. Near smiled at him.

"Why did Mr. Wammy tell me not to touch any chocolate or video games?" Mello's smile got wider.

"Well for one" He held up a finger. "The chocolate is mine and two" He held up another. "If you touch it you die." Near's smile faded.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" He said in an emotionless tone. Mello shrugged and walked into the room. It had two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room. Both of the top bunks looked to be taken. One of the bunks had a child that looks the same age as Mello. He had messy red hair and was wearing a pair of yellow goggles. He was playing a video game, which was making small beeping sounds. He looked up and saw the newly dubbed Near.

"Hi I'm Matt. Who are you?" Matt asked, pausing his game. Near smiled slightly.

"My name is Near."

"Cool. So how did you get here? Mello was brought here by his parents when they couldn't take care of him anymore." He got hit in the back of the head by Mello.

"Matt here ran away when his parents neglected him!" Matt slapped Mello on the back of the head.

"I don't remember how I got here." Near said. Matt and Mello stared at him, freezing in their little wrestling match. Mello was the first to speak.

"Really."

"Why?" Matt asked. Near simply shrugged. Matt then took a good look at Near since his goggles were knocked off in his fight with Mello. Matt's eyes widened.

"Your hair is white. Why you're not an albino 'cause you would have blue or reddish eyes. Cool." Matt exclaimed. Mello hit him in the arm for being to blunt.

"Well it's almost time for lunch do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Mello asked hoping to smooth things over. Near smiled widely. _It's nice to have friends. _

**A/n. I hope you like this it was a pain to write.**


	4. L

A/N. Okay so L is a little OOC because it is only him in Watari in some scenes so he is more emotional. Lots of Watari/L father/son fluff. : 3

Quillish Wammy was not a foolish man. He knew magic when he saw it. Dumbledore's magical signature was all over the small boy they had dubbed Near. So he did something he hadn't done since he left the magical world he once called home. Walking into his rooms he took out a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Lawliet Manor surrey England!" He cried into the roaring emerald green flames.

Lawliet Manor.

L sat in his normal position as he ate his favorite food, strawberry cake with a hot cup of tea. Growing up in England had given him some habits that he couldn't kick even when he went to other countries. Sighing as he watched the news of all the new crimes. He wished there were more. It had been very slow lately and he grew bored. Well to say he wished there were more crimes was just hypocritical of him. He was a man who fallowed the law. But he just wished he had a new project to keep his active mind at ease.

He had just finished his cake when his fireplace roared alive with green flames. His eyes grew slightly wider than normal. He had never used magic in all his years after leaving Hogwarts. It made him suspicious but he smiled as he saw it was only Watari.

"Don't do that Watari you almost gave me a heart attack." His only real friend in the whole world smiled back. "Why did you use the Floo? I mean you haven't used it ever." Watari simply sat in a chair. He looked at the young man he had raised since he was abandoned in his orphanage much like young Near had.

"We have gained a new charge. His name is Nate River."

L raised an eyebrow curious "Nate? Is that short for Nathan? Nathanial?"

"No on the note that was attached to his shirt it only said Nate. Curious indeed. "Here the older man paused lost in thought. When he the train of thought returned to him he carried on. "Anyway I have found a magical signature on him that is not his own. In fact he has no magic at all."

L simple sat and chewed on his thumbnail in thought. "There is a 60% chance that it is Dumbledore's signature, a 20% for his parents and another 20% that it is simply a random wizard's but of course you know who it is is." Watari smiled.

"Always with the statistics L. You are correct in that it is Dumbledore's. My friend has always been meddlesome. No time to reminisce. He has scored higher than both Mello and Matt in his test. As you remember Mello had 140% on his test. Near had 150%. It surprised me."

L just smiled. "It seems his lack of magic has given him brains."

"There is just one last thing. Near it seems is albino yet his eyes are just as dark grey as your own. May haps you are related somehow."

L just laughed. "I have no relatives that I have met except maybe my brother James* and he and I have not spoken in years." Both men stayed silent for a moment until L spoke again. "I want to meet him. I want to meet all of them. Mello, Matt, Near. The three are important and I want to be a part of their education." Being reminded of his brother had saddened him. He had almost forgotten about his brother until now.

Back at Whammy's

"So what you're saying is that you don't remember your family at all?"

"yes" came the slightly irritated voice of Near. That was the fiftieth time today and he was losing his cool. "Now that you know may we please talk about something else?"

Matt and Mello looked at each other and grinned evilly. If anyone who had known those two for very long knew that they should run when they saw that grin. The two started to speak. Finishing each other's sentence.

"Well I was thinking…" Mello started.

"That maybe we could…" Matt continued

"Play a tinsey weensy prank…" Mello grinned.

"On Mr. Whammy." Matt finished for his friend. Near just looked at the two of them trying to figure out the puzzle that were these two. They were close like twins. The ideas of mischief obviously made them happy, very, very, happy. Near considered this idea for a while.

"No thank you. I'm going to play with these." He picked up a small set of die and began stacking them. Mello looked confused but Matt pouted.

"Aw so no prank?"

"No no my dear Matt there will be a prank." Mello then grabbed a bucket of dirt and some shaving cream. He then goose-stepped out of the room with Matt in tow. Near looked after them and shook his head.

"Do I even want to know? Do I even want to know?"

Later that day when Mr. Whammy came home he had a man with him. He had scruffy black hair and deep gray eyes. He slouched when he walked and did not wear shoes. They were so engrossed in talking that when the man sat he sat in a goopy mixture of shaving cream and dirt.

"MELLO! MATT!" Mr. Whammy yelled.

'Merlin if this is how they act I'm doomed.' L thought half amused half scared at the horrors the two could do. Two tiny heads peaked from the doorway innocently.

"Yes…" The tiny blond with bright blue eyes said.

"Mr. Whammy?" The redhead with goggles finished. Watari walked up to them and looked at them sternly.

"You know full well what I am angry about. You must know that this man here is your mentor."

"Watari, don't be angry it was only a prank. Besides shouldn't I introduce myself? Hello. I am L" He held out a hand to him. The two boy's jaws dropped.

"THE L?" They two asked in unison. A small almost unnoticeable smile graced his face.

"Yes unless there is someone else you know with that title."

Matt just stared wide eyed as his friend looked thoughtful. "How do we know this isn't a fake that Mr. Whammy hired to test us?" Mr. Whammy put his hands in his head. L's smile just got wider.

" That's a good question. I'm very proud that one of my heirs has such good skills to suspect something like that. Good job." Mello just grinned from ear to ear. (A/N. He's fangirling and so is Mattie) "Now which one of you wants to get Near?" Mello and matt looked at each other.

"Umm mister L sir um is Near another one of the heirs?" Matt asked timidly.

"Yes and I want to talk to you all. Why don't we all go?" L got up and walked out of the room. "Which way is your rooms?" Mello and Matt having relaxed from being starstruck simply lead the older man to their room.

A/N. so there you have it! Third or is it fourth? Chappy! Mello and Matt to me = the Weasly twins with only one redhead. *Insert evil laugh here.*

*James Potter is the older brother of L. They have not spoken since James married Lily. L was very quiet in school and was mainly only friends with Severus Snape and Regulus Black. The Marauders stayed away from him because James was very protective of his younger fragile brother. L in James' eyes was always a small child that he needed to protect. Seeing that his brother had strange posture he thought he had a medical condition so he was never pranked on by James.


	5. Big news

**A/N. Okay review reply time!**

Sammiieeoo: **Actually L has not had any contact with James and does not know what his nephews look like so he won't know for a while at least. **

**Also I have a quick question. Should I include the 'Near is pissed' scene?**

L fallowed the two boys to room three.

"We're here sir." Here Mello opened the door and stuck his head in. Inside was a small boy about five with snowy white hair just as Watari described. L looked upon this boy with wonder. 'He really does look like me. He even has the hair. Coincidence most likely.' The small boy looked up at them and had a pensive look in his eyes.

"Hello Matt Mello where were you? Who is that man?"

"This man is our mentor, including yours, L" Near's brow furrowed.

"Why do I have a feeling I've heard that name before?" He asked more to himself. Mello suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Mister L sir Near's memory is gone. So he probably heard of you before but doesn't remember."

'Ah I see this must be the magic that Watari was speaking of. Damn Dumbledore must have obliviated him. Manipulative old bastard.' L kneels next to him.

"Hello Near I am L." He held out a hand. The young boy watched him suspiciously but took the hand.

"Hello L. It is nice to meet you. You are my Mentor. That means most likely that when you die Mello, Matt or I shall take your place. Am I right?" L smiled.

"Correct. Just like the other's you have very good deduction skills. I look forward to raising you three." Mello who was taking a bite of chocolate dropped it.

"Raise us!? You're going to raise us?"

"Indeed. I have decided to raise you three as my own. It would be a good way to make sure Watari doesn't squander your intelligence.


	6. Letters and pictures

**Okay so I will not fallow the DN time line so the Kira investigation will start in this chapter.**

It had been two weeks since the youngest Potter son had been given to the car of an orphanage and nothing was the same. Even if the boy was quiet and almost unnoticeable, they still understood that they wouldn't seem him again. That is until Albus Dumbledore came into their home with pictures of the small boy given to him by the owner of the orphanage.

That day there was a roaring of the floo system.

"Hello? James? Lily?" Lily potter walked into the room washing a dish.

"Oh hello Albus. What news do you bring?" As she said that, her husband and her oldest son walked in.

"My friend whom I've given young Harry too has sent pictures. Muggle ones unfortunately." With this, he handed the family three photos. The first was of the boy pressed between two others obviously unhappy about the arrangements. The same white haired dark eyed boy they missed so. Lily was crying tears of joy to see that her baby was okay. James was smiling and nearly laughing at the expression on his son's face. Alex was just happy that he got to see his brother again.

The second picture was of the same three boys at a pool. Harry was staring at the water with, to the three family members could see, fear. The blond haired boy was sneaking up behind him with an evil grin on his face. The red haired boy with goggles was on his hands and knees in front of Harry with an equally evil grin. James laughed.

"I like the blond and the redhead. They're pranksters." Lily rolled her eyes. The final one was of Harry hugging a man whose face they couldn't see.

"Who's that guy?"

"That is a man who I only know as L." James' eyes widened.

"Harry was talking about him after I tested his magic! What a coincidence."

[The next day]

Lawliet was sitting in his home writing on a parchment but he preferred to use a pen instead of a quill.

_Dear James,_

_I know it has been a long time but recent events have made me want to write this letter. I am just wondering how you have been after six years. Funny thing is it doesn't seem that long. How time flies. I have acquired a wonderful job as a detective in many countries. A recent predicament has made me fear for my own life as well as that of my heirs. Their names are Mello, Matt and Near. The three are extremely intelligent. If I do pass, I want you to take care of my heirs. I wish you well._

_Love your brother,_

_Lawliet._

He finished his letter and tied it with a thin piece of string. He called over his special deliverer. A black and blue crow that's name was Daemon. He tapped the parchment with his 13 ½ inch apple wood and thresteral tail hair wand so that only his brother could read it. He tied the letter to his crow's leg and sent him on his way.

He sighed at the dot in the sky that was slowly getting smaller. Damn you Kira. Damn you to Hell.

[with the Potters.]

The message came to the trio of wizards at breakfast the next Saturday. Alex Potter heard a tapping at the window and saw the bird.

"MUM DAD LOOK A CROW!" He said excited. The two adults looked and Lily was the one who let it in. She relieved the bird of its burden and it flew off.

"It's for you honey." She handed her husband the letter and he untied the twine binding it. His hazel eyes scanned over the parchment and they widened.

"Who is it from?" Alex asked.

"My brother."

"Oh yes the one who never wore shoes." James laughed.

"He had the highest grades off all the school and THAT'S what you remember about him? Anyway yes. It says. '_Dear James,_

_I know it has been a long time but recent events have made me want to write this letter. I am just wondering how you have been after six years. Funny thing is it doesn't seem that long. How time flies. I have acquired a wonderful job as a detective in many countries. A recent predicament has made me fear for my own life as well as that of my heirs. Their names are Mello, Matt and Near. The three are extremely intelligent. If I do pass, I want you to take care of my heirs. I wish you well._

_Love your brother,_

_Lawliet.' _I wonder what these events are. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble." He said worried about his baby brother.


	7. L's death or is it?

Near watched his new father figure making a breakfast of eggs and chocolate chip cookies. This was the strangest thing he had ever seen. He thought. If only he could remember his other family. He wondered if they were alive. 'No don't think about that. This is your family now.' He smiled and relaxed.

[7 years later.]

The Kira case had been going on for seven years. L was now twenty seven and was very tired with this case. He had not kept in touch with his brother because of the case. His main suspect Light Yagami was becoming his friend. His friend. This word would be foreign to him if not for his Hogwarts years. They were just interviewing the shiginami Rem when she disappeared.

"What the?" He asked. He looked around and he heard Watari on the other line of the computer ask what was happening.

"Ryuzaki what's going on?" The timid Matsuda said.

"I don't know." He said alert. Growing up during the reign of Tom Riddle had made him even more jumpy. Being a detective had not helped. Suddenly the screen went white and a siren came on. 'NO NO NO!' he screamed in his mind.

"What's going on?!" Light asked. 'As if you don't already know KIRA YOU TWISTED BASTARD!' His face became hard.

"Watari he had programmed his computer to erase his memory if anything happened to him." Suddenly his instincts kicked in and felt death in the air. Then he remembered a spell that Severus had came up with along with the ones he had created as 'The Half Blood Prince' He laughed at that title at the time but he hoped Severus knew what he was doing.

Using wandless and wordless magic, he cast the complicated spell. '_Magica vetus custodi me a morte tolleres!' _He cried in his mind. He felt that his life was being taken and he fell to the ground. Clutching his heart, he heard the people in the room calling his name. Then it felt the pull on his life leave and his sight returned.

"I'm okay. I think that Kira attempted to kill me." He growled. "I need to call a friend." He walked into his private rooms and took out a bag of floo powder. He returned to the room where the others were waiting. He looked at all of them. There was no fireplace but L was the second best in Transfiguration next to his brother.

"Everyone leave except for Raito-kun." Everyone was surprised but left. Light stared at the man who was standing between him and taking over the world. Light watched as L looked at the screens where the video conference between them and Watari had been going on. Finally the man spoke.

"Light do you believe in magic?" Light was slightly surprised that L didn't add kun at the end of his name like always. Here Light narrowed his eyes.

"No L I do not. I never have." L sighed and took something from his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers.

"Yes of course. Muggles do not believe what they cannot see."

"What's a muggle?" Light asked suspicious. L simply turned to him and pointed the item; he now saw it was a stick, at him.

"This is my wand. Apple wood, 13 ½ inches and thestral tail hair. A thestral is a skeletal horse that can only be seen by a person who has witnessed a death. A muggle is what wizards call non magical people like you. I am a wizard." L let that sink in before Light began to laugh.

"Good one L good one now seriously what do you want?"

"I have already told you. I will be calling in several other wizards including my brother and his wife and children. If you do still not believe me I shall prove it." He then used a strong silencing spell on Light. He tried to speak but no noise came out. L lifted the spell.

"Do you now believe me?" L asked. Light nodded.

"Good. I am glad. My heirs shall also help. Their names are Near, Mello and Matt. They are all very intelligent and shall be a great asset. I shall also be calling up an old friend to thank him for the spell that saved my life." Light couldn't believe his ears. L was a wizard. He had a brother and heirs! This could not be good at all. This friend if he could make a spell to prevent someone from death then he was as good as dead!

"Oh this just got a little more interesting." Ryuk laughed. Light wanted to yell at the Death God but refrained from it. L then took out a small bag from his pocket. He then waved his wand and suddenly Light couldn't hear. Light briefly panicked but he did not show it. Then he lit a fire and threw the green powder from the bag. L seemed to be yelling but he Light couldn't hear him. L stuck his head into the fire and Light jumped up and ran over to the man.

L then took his head out unharmed an waved his wand again. Light could hear again.

"I have called my friend Regulus. He will be here shortly." The he sat down on the couch and ate some cake. L was the weirdest man in the world.


	8. Whole lots of crud goes down

Soon a man with greasy black hair and obsidian eyes walked through the green fire. L smiled at his old friend.

"Hello, Potter." Said the man. L briefly panicked before realizing that he had nothing to fear since he could just alter Light's memory of the name.

"Hello, Reg. I need to speak to you for a moment. _Muffilato!_" He said and all Light could hear was a light buzzing noise. _Damnit L! _he thought.

"Severus I'm sorry to call you on such short notice and that I did not use your real name. You have heard of Kira correct?" he asked.

"Yes it is very interesting. Is that why you did not use my name and rather Regulus'?"

"Yes. Here you may call me either Ryuzaki or L. Yes, I am the detective L. Got it?" Severus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Got it." He said as L took the spell off.

"Well Reg, I want to thank you for the spell. You should have been a Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin with your mind." Then he smirked a smirk that would have made Salazar Slytherin proud.

"No no I belong with the snakes." Severus said smiling.

"First of all, what's a Ravenclaw and Slytherin and second what the hell is going on?" L sighed.

"I apologize Light-kun. At my old school Hogwarts, yes, I know the humor in the name, there are four houses: Griffendor, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The four houses are decided by your personality, Griffendor is the house of the brave, Hufflpuff is the house of the loyal, Ravenclaw the house of the wise, and Slytherin the house of the cunning. I was in Ravenclaw, but the hat almost put me in Slytherin." Light looked confused.

"The hat?" He asked.

"Yes you are sorted by a magical hat." L said smiling. "Regulus here is the head of Slytherin. How's Minnie doing?" L said with a grin.

"Same old stick in the mud as before. The old man is getting more ridiculous. Oh and before I forget I have some grave news. It appears the Dark Lord may be returning soon." L paled.

"H-how do you know?" He said fearfully. Light was shocked. L was scared. He wasn't scared of Kira so why should he be scared of the so called Dark Lord.

"Ryuzaki, who or what is 'The Dark Lord'?" L turned to him having forgotten he was there.

"The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You know who. Those are all the names he is called by. But his real title is Lord Voldemort." Severus flinched. "Oh would you stop! He hasn't returned yet. Lord Voldemort is the most evil darkest wizard in the history of the Wizarding world." He bowed his head.

"He is the bastard who killed my parents and forced me to go the orphanage before my parents were dead!" The young man punched the wall in anger tears welling in his eyes. He had never been so emotional before. Severus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down man. Anger will get you nowhere. I know that you were thought a squib before and put in that vile orphanage but you have to calm yourself." L glared at the man for revealing his history but he sighed.

"What's a squib?" Asked Light.

"A squib is a wizard child born without magic. You are correct. Regulus please could you contact my brother and 'Severus'" He winked at the name Severus. "For me. Tell them to meet me at the Cauldron please." Then he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and chained himself to Light. Light groaned.

"Not again!" He groaned. Severus looked at him in confusion.

"You two have been handcuffed together before? Merlin Ryuzaki I didn't know you swung that way." He said with a smirk. L shot the Bat Boggy hex at him.

"YOU PRAT!" L yelled. Severus laughed and ran through the fireplace. L sighed and turned to Light. He glared at the man but an owl flew through the window. L held out his arm as the Ministry owl came in. He took the letter.

_Dear Mr. Lawliet Potter,_

_We have been informed that Mr. Quillish Whammy died at 11:35 September 18 1993. We are informed that it was a heart attack that killed him but with the threat of Kira we believe otherwise of natural causes Mr. Whammy was murdered. If you believe so then please send a return owl. We have also been informed that you are L and that you have a suspect. If you may bring the suspect to the Ministry of Magic then we will put him on trial with Veritaserum. _

_Arthur Weasley. _

L sighed but then smiled deviously. No he wouldn't report Light to the Ministry no he'd get revenge for Watari. He would be the one to put Light into Azkaban not any other Auor. He let out a small laugh and rolled up the scroll.

"Light do you know what happens to criminals in the wizarding world?" Light looked at him.

"No I don't." He said.

"Criminals go to a place called Azkaban. It is guarded by Dementors. Dementors are soul sucking monsters that suck all the happiness out of you. They make you relive your worst memories." L shuddered. He could feel the coldness of the Dementor's presence. Wait…he COULD feel them. He looked out the window.

"OH CRAP! THEY SENT THE DEMENTORS!" L screamed. Light was pale.

Light's POV.

I saw the first time I killed someone. The feeling of dread when I gave up the Death note, and L accused me of being Kira. Actually thinking I might have been Kira when I couldn't remember being Kira. I gasped as the cold feeling and all the happiness I felt leave. I saw L in almost the same position as me but he had his wand out.

He shut his eyes. He was mumbling under his breath.

Normal POV.

L took out his wand and mustered up all the happy memories he could. He pointed his want at the Dementors.

"_EXPECTO PARTONUM!"_ He called as loud as he could. A giant silvery owl flew out of his wand tip and scared off the dementors. Light was baffled by this. L grabbed Light's arm and spun on his heel. Light felt as though he was being squeezed through a tight plastic tube. Just when he thought he would suffocate he was standing outside a huge mansion. He heard L breathing heavily and felt something wet trickle down his arm. He looked to the older man and saw a huge chunk of the man's shoulder gone. He screamed. L smiled at him.

"It-it's not too bad. I've seen worse splinchings like my brother he lost a leg once. Found it in the pond outside our house." He let out a small laugh. He was obviously delirious from blood loss. Light briefly thought this was the perfect time to watch L his enemy die he heard a woman scream. She ran out and when she saw L she gasped. She took him and L inside not saying a word. L leaned close to the woman and said something. She nodded. "okay Ryuzaki I've got the Dinnity I'll tell Sirius you're here." She put a good amount of a foul smelling liquid on his shoulder and L sighed.

"Thanks, Petunia. I feel much better." He said smiling. The woman winced slightly at the name but smiled. She ran upstairs. Light turned to L.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" L sighed.

"we are at my brother Sirius' house. As to how we got here. I apparated us here. Unfortunately I'm not very good at side-along apparition so I slpinched myself. Good thing it's only temporary." Soon a man that looked a lot like L only he lacked the rings around his eyes and he wore glasses. He also had hazel eyes not black eyes. The man grinned.

"RYUZAKI!" He ran over and hugged his brother lightly as to not hurt him.

"I've missed you. Who's this guy and why are you handcuffed to him?" He asked. L smiled.

"Good to see you too Sirius. This is Light Yagami. He's a good friend of mine. I came here because…" So he told the story of how he and Light ended up there. All through it James' eyes widened in fear.

"So that's how it happened. I'd like to see my nephews." L smiled but James' face turned to one of sorrow.

"Well you see. We had to give one of them to an orphanage. He was very smart and was a squib." Here L stood up in rage. His face scarlet.

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU REMEMBER WHEN MUM AND DAD DID THAT TO ME! YOU DID THAT STUPID MENSURA SPELL DIDN'T YOU!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Just like his brother L had a very good temper but whenever you brought him to his limit he went off. James winced.

"Dumbledore-" James began but he didn't get to finish as said man came through the floo.

"I've been informed that your brother-" he started but then he saw the scarlet face of Lawliet Potter. Said man turned to him. The young man uncuffed himself from, but put a full body bind on, Light.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED MY BROTHER AND HIS WIFE TO GIVE UP ONE OF THEIR KIDS JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH MY PARENTS WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS A SQUIB! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT FOR ONE SECOND THAT HE WANTED TO STAY WITH HIS PARENTS!? I BET YOU EVEN ERASED HIS MEMORY LIKE YOU DID TO ME!" Tears flowed out of Lawliet's eyes just like they did when he found out about his parents. He felt all the betrayal that he felt back then. The pain. The sorrow. The horrible joys when he found out his parents were alive. The rage and sadness he felt when he found out that they gave him up willingly. "YOU ARE A SICK TWISTED MAN DUMBLEDORE! OH AND GUESS WHAT?! WE FOUND A CHILD AT THE SAME ORPHANAGE THAT YOU DUMPED ME AT WITH YOUR. MAGICAL. SIGNATURE. ON. HIM! YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE WITH ONLY A NAME AND HIS INTELLIGENCE YOU COULD LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM NEAR!" He was breathing hard and his face was red with rage and sadness.

Light's POV.

I couldn't believe it. L was yelling. He was crying. I couldn't even fathom what he was going through. Abandoned by his own parents and his entire life erased. I didn't like this Dumbledore man. If only I knew his first name. I could at least do one good thing for L before I kill him.

Normal POV

Albus Dumbledore was afraid of Lawliet potter. He was a powerful wizard who could probably kill him with one spell. He knew that Lawliet was the famous L. He was sad that he had done what he had done to the poor boy. He knew the boy Lawliet was speaking of was Harry Potter.

Something clicked in L's mind. I his rage he couldn't think clearly. Wait…his brother had given up his son. Dumbledore sent a child to the orphanage.

"Near…he's my nephew isn't he?" Albus nodded. L let out a scream of rage and pinned the old man to the wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW THAT HE WOULD COME TO ME! YOU KNEW THAT WITH HIS BRAINS I WOULD TAKE HIM IN! YOU KNEW I'D NEVER SEEN HIM SO I WOULDN'T KNOW WHO HE WAS SO I COULDN'T TELL MY BROTHER WHERE HE WAS SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW YOU ERASED HIS SON'S MEMORY! I SHOULD CRUCIO YOU SORRY ASS!" he pulled out his want and the tip lit up with red sparks. James ran up and held his brother back.

"DAMNIT BROTHER CALM DOWN! YOU DON'T WANT TO -!" Then something hit him. _'SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW YOU ERASED HIS SON'S MEMORY!'_

'_SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW YOU ERASED HIS SON'S MEMORY!'_

'_SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW YOU ERASED HIS SON'S MEMORY!'_

'_SO HE WOULDN'T KNOW YOU ERASED HIS SON'S MEMORY!'_

The words of his brother screamed his mind as much as his brother's actual screams of anger at James holding him back.

"YOU ERASED HIS MEMORY!" Yelled one of the male Potters. It wasn't James or even Lawliet. It was Alex Potter. His thirteen year old face was scarlet. Albus Dumbledore found himself at the mercy of four angry Potters including Lily. She was screaming and ranting about how she shouldn't have trusted him.

Then something even worse happened. Sirius and Remus had been alerted to by the apperation alarms going off. There they saw four angry Potters holding the Headmaster of Hogwarts at wandpoint and another man in a full body bind.


	9. Near Finds out

Lawliet's eyes widened and he panicked slightly. He pointed his wand at Light.

"Stupefy!" He cried. The young man's eyes closed still being held in the full body bind. Lawliet then cast a full body bind on Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus's eyes widened.

"What the hell Lawliet?! Why did you do that?! Where have you been?! I-"Sirius was cut off my Lawliet silencing him.

"Shut up and listen." He said then explaining the whole situation. Sirius and Remus were equally pissed off.

"Where is my Godson?!" That's when Lawliet remembered that if anything happened to Watari and they couldn't find him then they would assume that both of them were dead. He cursed under his breath and told everyone to apperate to Whammy's house.

At Whammy's. 

Mello was angry. L was dead! He couldn't be! The fifteen year old grabbed Roger by the shirt.

"So what you're saying is that after all this time saying that he'd catch Kira he gets himself killed!?" He was interrupted by the door opening and the lithe Matt walked in.

"Is it true? L is…dead?" Near looked at the older boy. Near was by far the closest to L not just in look but Near felt a connection with L. Even though he didn't show it Near or rather Harry was a wreck inside. Near sighed.

"Y-yes it's true." He said his voice cracking a bit. Matt and Mello stared at the boy. He was showing emotion. This wasn't too unusual but very, very rare. The two older boys looked at the younger, even though they joked with him being his 'Older Brothers' they were entitled but they cared for him when L wasn't there which was often. Just as they were about to speak the fire place roared with green flames. Mello and Matt screamed while Near looked fascinated. _I-I know this… I've seen it before! _ He stood slightly in a daze and reached out to touch the fire but Mello and Matt pulled him back.

"What are you nuts?! You'll burn yourself!" Near looked at them and sighed. He didn't know how to explain it but he had a feeling it wouldn't hurt him.

"I've seen this before. I don't know where but I-I just have. I don't think it'll burn me." He said. Mello looked at him as if he had gone insane. Matt looked skeptical but let Near go. Near reached out and touched it very quickly in case he was wrong. He gasped as it felt cool and not warm. Suddenly a foot came out of the fire. The four in the room screamed in surprise Near a little more quietly. Then a man with messy black hair and glasses passed through the fireplace fallowed by two men one with long black hair and the other with short sandy hair. After that a woman with long red hair came through. Then a young boy with black hair that looked a lot like the first man. Finally to the joy of the three boys came their mentor and practically father came through dragging two men behind him. One was old and had gray hair; the other was younger and seemed to be passed out.

"L!" the three boys screamed, even Near, and hugged said man. Lawliet chuckled and hugged them back.

"It's alright. I'm alive. I wouldn't go down so easy." He whispered to them. He let them go.

"who are all these people? Why are they here? Why are there two guys who are probably criminals here?" Asked the boys. They were so confused.

"Well first of all. This," He said putting an arm around James. "Is my brother James. The red haired woman is his wife Lily, the young boy is his son Alex. The black haired man is Sirius." Then to the annoyance of everyone in the room.

"Are you serious?!" Asked Matt. Sirius laughed.

"No I'm Sirius!" Lawliet sighed.

"The man with the sandy hair is Remus; the gray haired git is Dumbledore. The other guy is possibly Kira." The three boys looked shocked.

"Why isn't he in jail?" Asked Near. He was staring at the small family. He knew them. He had to. He just couldn't remember.

"Because I don't have proof." L said sighing.

"Wait a minute! How did you get here through the fire?!" Asked Mello. L smiled.

"Magic. I'm being serious. Don't even think about it Black. Magic is real. All of the people in this room except for you three Roger and the guy who's knocked out are wizards or a witch. I have a story to tell you." He said sitting down.

"Once there was a family. They had two children. One was very hyper and always talking. The other was quiet and very shy. This family all had magic. The boys were growing up in a war between the Light side and The Dark side. Well there was an old man who was the leader of the Light side. He was trusted by everyone including the boys' parents. When the boys were five, per tradition, the family tested the boys' magic abilities. Well the first one had normal abilities while the other seemed to have none. The old man came to their house and took the boy away and gave him to an orphanage. Before he left however he erased the boy's memory for what he said was 'For the Greater Good'" Here Lawliet's face went cold and stony.

"well the boy grew up to be very intelligent. On his eleventh birthday he got a letter for a magic school the same one that was Head mastered by the old man who took him there. Well the boy was angry, hurt, and sad that his parents had just given him up like that just because he was thought to have no magic. So he decided after his schooling to leave the magical world. That man became the greatest detective in the world." He studied the faces of his heirs and nephew. They were shocked.

"So…you were put here by your parents?" Matt asked quietly. Lawliet nodded.

"Let me continue. So I cut off ties with my brother. Well he had two children. Their names were Alex and Harry. When Harry and Alex were born they were the happiest people in the world my brother and his wife. But one Halloween night something terrible happened. The man who ruled the dark side, Lord Voldemort, came to the house and killed the little boys' aunt. Then he went to the one year old boys' bedroom to kill them. Alex was the one who deflected the curse that was supposed to kill him and drove Voldemort's rotten soul out of his body. Harry was relatively unscaved. But his magical ability was completely drained by Voldemort. I know this because every time a magical child is born their magical abilities are tested. He had a very high reading but Voldemort robbed him of that. When it came time for their fifth birthday he had no magic. When he was tested he was sent away and had his memory erased just like mine. He came here. Do you know who Harry is now?" Lawliet asked. Mello and Matt's eyes ran over to Near who was wide eyed.

"N-Near?" Mello asked. He couldn't believe it. Then he grinned and so did Matt. The two boys jumped up and held their arms out.

"THE MYSTERY OF NEAR IS SOLVED!" They both cried hoping to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed lightly. Well everyone but Near himself. This was a lot to take in. He closed his eyes.

"L, is there any way I can get my memories back?" He asked carefully. He couldn't call him uncle. He couldn't call the man with hazel eyes 'Dad' He couldn't call the woman with red hair 'Mum' or his twin 'Brother'. The title of 'Dad' belonged to his uncle. 'Brother' belonged to Matt and Mello. He felt like he was about to pass out. He heard L talking to him but he was already passing out. This was too much even for his brain to handle.

**What's this? Two chapters in short time? LET THE PEOPLE REJOYCE!**


End file.
